


The Game of Life

by Mswriter07



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Exes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Minor Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sober Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: The shielding with his hat was step number one in showing that the world didn’t have full access to Beth anymore.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first the Queen's Gambit fic of hopefully many more to come. I hope you all enjoy it. I have longer fic planned out for Beth/Benny. Also even though I'm a few years older than the actor who portrayed Benny Watts, damn did he grow up. Okay, fangirl moment, done. Thank you.

Benny Watts made it to the airport in Lexington before Beth Harmon’s flight from Russia landed and met her at the gate. She was knocked speechless as he pulled her into an embrace in front of the awaiting media, both of their faces hidden by his ever-present hat. He whispered, “Let’s get your bags and leave through the back. The press is flooding the front of the building.”

“Okay.” She managed.

Benny wrapped his arm around her and guided her around the ever-growing media presence in the terminal and they went down to baggage claim to get her bags and get a car service to pick them up at the rear exit. Beth couldn’t help the reverent expression she had as she watched Benny cooly get them through the airport with very little fuss and no one seeming to pick up on the fact that two world champions were in the airport at the same time and together at that.

One person in the small crowd of media in the terminal did recognize Benny Watts and he had wanted to push them apart and take Benny’s place but he let Benny have her. D.L. Townes knew he had lost his chance with Beth Harmon in Russia when he assembled her friends and exes to help her beat Borgov. When she had heard Benny’s voice, she had lit up and relaxed, unlike how she tried to be prim and proper with Townes. 

He didn’t hate himself for missing the many opportunities that could’ve led them to happiness, he was trying to be a gentleman about the whole thing. He also knew that Benny presented gentlemanly qualities, he had a possessive and arrogant streak that he wouldn’t mind using to mark Beth Harmon off-limits to anyone but him. The shielding with his hat was step number one in showing that the world didn’t have full access to Beth anymore.

\----------------------

At Beth’s house, Benny took her suitcases and his bag out of the trunk of the car and slipped the driver a $50 bill as a tip. Beth led them up the walk and into the foyer after she opened the door. Benny whistled quietly and said, “This was your mother’s house?”

“It was. I bought it from my adoptive father after she passed away,” Beth replied as she walked up the stairs and to her room. Benny followed with their bags and set hers down by her closet while he kept his bag slung around him. Beth looked over at Benny and saw him standing in the door with his bag still on. “If it’s more comfortable I have a second room you can use. If not, I have a couple of drawers free and some closet space. I’m going to take a shower and rest but make yourself at home. I don’t know if any of the food is fresh but Charlie’s Market is on the corner down the block.”

Benny dropped his bag next to Beth’s suitcases and said, “I’ll go shopping while you rest.”

“Okay. See you in a bit, Benny.” Beth reached for a clean set of pajamas and her housecoat before she disappeared into the bathroom.

The door shut and Benny scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed. Beth Harmon was going to be the death of him, he just didn’t know if it was going to be a good death or his actual death. He left Beth’s house and found Charlie’s Market and picked up a few basics and food for dinner for a few nights that would keep in the fridge. After he purchased the groceries he went back to Beth’s and cleaned her kitchen up and put the new food away in the fridge. Contrary to popular belief Benny did know how to clean when he wanted to.

An hour later he went upstairs to check on Beth and found she had unpacked all of their bags so he looked in the closet and found his clothes hung neatly and he opened the two top dresser drawers and found one side to be hers and the other filled with the remaining clothes he brought with him. He closed the drawers and looked at the bed to see her sleeping with his book open and resting with the spine up next to her sleeping. He closed the book and set it on the side table before he lifted the blanket to cover her more. He left the room after that to let her rest and he took his own shower and cleaned up. He left his hat on top of the dresser. 

A while later she came downstairs in her housecoat and found Benny in the kitchen cooking dinner. “Hey, Beth. How did you sleep?”

Beth noticed that he was barefoot, loose flannel pants, and his black beaded open front shirt barely leaving anything to the imagination. She bit her lip gently and said, “I slept fine.” She waved at dinner and said, “You didn’t have to.”

Benny stirred the pan and said, “I wanted to. You had a long flight from Russia so I figured cooking dinner would help out.”

“Thanks, Benny.” 

Benny plated up the dinner he cooked and handed Beth her plate. “I hope you like it.”

Beth took a bite and said, “Tastes great.”

Benny grinned and dug into his plate as well. After dinner, Benny put the plates in the sink and asked, “Would you like to go to bed?”

“Yeah.” Benny followed Beth upstairs and when the door was closed, he pulled Beth against him and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and soon Benny had her under the sheets. He worked his magic as he pleasured her body before he slid into her gently. He canted her hips and she moaned loudly as he kept his strokes slow and deep. So many times she had just been a body and he wanted to make sure that she knew this whole thing was real. 

His mouth trailed along her jaw and he whispered, “You are beautiful, sexy, intelligent. And you are so very loved.” His fingers stroked her body and he whispered chess moves against her skin and she returned them as her fingers clenched at his back and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Her thighs squeezed his hips and she said, “Right there. Don’t stop.”

He could feel her trembling and close to her orgasm so he kept the same pace and kissed along her jaw and neck as he thumbed over a pert nipple. She gasped and said, “A little faster.” Eyes closed and mouth open, she rode out the pace and a moment later couldn’t hold back her orgasm.

Benny felt her come dripping and he shivered. He sped his thrusts up as he stroked her hair and whispered, “Almost, please, so good.”

Benny buried his face in her neck as he jerked a couple of times and came hard filling Beth. He eased himself out and kissed her shoulder. “That is an improvement from last time.”

“I’m glad and I hope everything after this is an improvement,” Benny said.

“Why did you come to Lexington?”

“Because you’re here.” Benny got comfortable beside Beth and pulled her close. She used his shoulder as a cushion and he kept his arm wrapped shoulders as he ran his fingers down her side and stroked her hip before he slipped them over her thigh and pulled her leg up by the inside of her knee and rested it across him so Beth was draped over him.

Beth moved her fingers over Benny’s shoulder to his pecs then down his sternum disappearing under the sheet. She stroked his stomach and kissed his collarbone. “That I am. How long will you be here?”

“As long as you’ll have me,” Benny whispered against her hair. 

She smiled against his skin and closed her eyes. Benny reached for the blanket and covered them up. “See you in the morning,” Beth said.

“I will definitely be here in the morning,” Benny said as he cuddled Beth.

A few months later Beth and Benny were in Louisville as host and competitor for a charity event when they ran into Harry Beltik. Surprised to see Harry, Beth asked, “What are you doing here?”

Benny kept one hand on Beth’s back and the other caught Beth’s hand and he stroked his thumb over her fingers. Harry noticed Benny’s behavior and said, “Same as you. I’m playing for charity. Benny’s known for three weeks who’s going to be here.”

Beth glanced up at Benny and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me about Harry?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind honey. We’ve been doing so many things to prepare us for today.” Benny kissed her temple and kept up his ministrations.

She felt her cheeks get pink as she thought of one night she came to bed and Benny had set up a chess game. That was not a boring night in bed. “We have been busy.”

“Well, now you know that he’s here, why don’t you help me with my introduction speech,” Benny asked as he discreetly ran his fingers along her waist.

“Oh, um, sure Benny.” Beth blushed.

Harry looked over the two and he didn’t like the gleam in Benny’s eyes so he tried his own selfless routine, “Beth, you can decline. I’m sure you have enough on your plate already even with this being a charity event.”

Beth’s eyes snapped to Harry and she stepped forward one step and said, “I know I can decline. I also know he’s a terrible speechwriter so for everyone’s benefit I’m going to help him prepare his speech so the charity is in the spotlight.” 

Harry raised his hands in surrender as he watched their body language; twisted and angled towards the other with connected hands showing their protectiveness of the other. Harry had never seen Benny and Beth together in the early stages of Beth’s career but he could see they were two sides of the same coin. Who was Harry kidding himself; he was jealous; Benny could touch Beth, be protective of her, and show his love to her every day. “I’m sorry Beth. I’ll see you tomorrow for matches.”

“Tomorrow.” Beth turned towards Benny fully and said, “I saw a couple of offices down the hall that we can use if we need to.”

“That’ll be fine sweetie.” Benny smiled. He glanced at Harry and said, “We’ll see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Harry watched them leave down the hall with Beth guiding Benny into one of the rooms. He could feel his stare turn into a glare as he caught a side glance from Benny. His hands balled up into fists and he barely contained his growl. He turned in the other direction and walked outside.

Inside the office, Beth sat in the desk chair and Benny pulled out a sheaf of papers supposedly his speech for in the morning, and placed them on the desk in front of Beth. He slipped his hat and jacket off and laid them on the edge of the desk. He got on his knees in front of Beth and said, “I want you to read through those pages and look like you do when you’re playing a subtle endgame, chin propped on your elegant fingers as you decimate your opponent and stay as quiet as you can while I get you off.”

“I can do that.”

Ten minutes later, Beth had her fingers tangled in his hair and her other hand gripped the desk as her orgasm pulsed through her. She didn’t realize she had cried out until Benny pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. “That was different,” Beth said.

Benny tipped her chin up and asked, “Did you like it?”

“You’re the first person to do that.”

“If I wanted or you wanted that again, could I do it again?” Benny asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, good. Glad you enjoyed it.” 

“What about you?”

“I can wait until we go back to the hotel.”

“I did notice some errors in your speech on the first couple of pages.”

Benny let out a quiet laugh and said, “Only you could focus on a task while getting licked out.”

“I almost couldn’t but you did something and after I think I tore the page I was trying to read.”

Benny kissed her gently and said, “I’ll have to remember that for later. Let’s get back to the speech and we’ll check in with the players one more time before we go back to the hotel for the night.”

“Sounds good.”

They worked on Benny’s speech and left the community center after checking in with the others. Inside their hotel room, Beth tossed Benny’s hat onto the chair next to them, then pulled him into a kiss. Benny gasped against Beth’s lips and went for the zipper on her dress. Beth threaded her fingers through Benny’s hair and Benny moved his mouth down her jaw to her neck.

“Fuck me, Benny. Show them I’m yours,” Beth said as she pulled on his hair.

“Gods I love you.” Benny moaned.

He picked her up after that and laid her across the bed before he took his leather duster off and his boots. She sat up and unclasped her bra and pushed her dress and bra off together. Beth ran her fingers down her sternum between her breasts and Benny pulled recklessly at his shirts and pants. 

“Jesus Christ Beth,” Benny said as he ripped at his buttondown shirt. 

Beth smiled and leaned forward to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Her fingers teased him and he growled as he pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his still clothed one. “I’m about to come in my pants.”

“You better get out of them.” She helped him push them off of his hips and he pushed her dress up her thighs and tried to push inside only to be stopped by her underwear. Benny dropped his head to her shoulder and they both giggled by the mishap. Beth helped Benny and Benny couldn’t help the hard thrusts. His mouth suckled the curve of her throat and marked her for the world to see. 

Beth rode out his rhythm and tugged at his hair and cried out as her second orgasm of the day rippled through her. Benny filled Beth and panted as he slipped out and collapsed next to her. “Christ, Beth.”

Beth leaned over Benny and kissed him gently. “I think you need to be more naked.”   
They finished stripping out of their clothes and Beth straddled Benny’s lap against the headboard and rolled her hips. “Insatiable,” Benny smirked. He gripped her hips and kept up the frottage as they kissed and shared their breaths. Benny met his match both in and out of bed and found he didn’t mind.

Six months later, the pair traveled to London for a tournament. Beth was dressed for the weather and kept her baby bump warm under her coat. She and Benny were excited about their baby boy and one day teaching him chess. Benny had his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand stroking the baby bump. Beth leaned into Benny as they walked into the lobby of their hotel and up to the front desk to check-in.

The next day at the tournament Benny had Beth in his lap with her wearing his ever-present hat kissing and touching when someone said from behind them, “Beth? Is that you?”

Benny and Beth turned around and Beth said, “Yes it’s me. It’s been a long time.”

Townes looked between the two and saw the baby bump and Benny ready if something went down. “So it’s true? Chess Review and all the major papers have been buzzing about this.”

“What have they been buzzing about?” Benny asked.

“Beth and the baby,” Townes purposely left Benny’s name out of the equation.

“Are you jealous?” Benny asked.

Beth glanced at Benny and said, “Please don’t start Benny.”

“I want him to answer the question. He’s been lusting after you for six years now and can’t seem to take the hint that you might be happy without him,” Benny replied as his fingers stroked her baby bump.

“No; I’m not jealous anymore. You’re the chess world’s stars. No one is crazy enough to break you up especially since you’re having a baby that could be a prodigy as well.”

“But you’d take Beth the first chance you got?”

“I’d love too but you won’t let her out of your sight long enough to try.”

Beth stood up and poked Townes in the chest and said, “Don’t be an asshole. I’m with Benny because I want to be with Benny. We’re building a life and a family.”

“I’ll leave you alone. Good luck with the baby. It was good seeing you Beth,” Townes said as he turned away.

“Goodbye Townes.” Beth sat back down on Benny’s lap and Benny wrapped his arms around her.

They made it through the tournament in London and each day they were there Benny made sure that it was clear Beth was off-limits. The night before their game, Benny stepped out without Beth to get dinner instead of room service and he wandered past a jewelry store. He stopped in his tracks and went inside. He got a couple of looks before one of the salesmen recognized him and greeted him.

“Mr. Watts, a pleasure. How are you this evening?”

“Getting ready for my game tomorrow.”

“Against Ms. Harmon? Those games are always beautiful.”

“Do you play?”

“Casually but we keep up with the games and study them.”

“That’s good. I’m looking for a necklace and the all-important ring set if you can show me the way.”

“Ah yes. Right along this wall Mr. Watts.” The salesman showed him some necklaces that would look nice on Beth. 

Benny looked over the diamonds and other precious gemstones and found a pendant that had a teardrop shape diamond with rubies surrounding it in a circle. “That necklace.” Benny pointed at the one he wanted and the salesman boxed it in a proper jewelry box and showed him the wedding sets. Benny picked out a white gold setting that had a classic look that he knew Beth would love and his own ring would have a small inlay of diamonds to match Beth’s. Benny paid for everything and said, “Not a word to the press. I’m going to surprise her tonight.”

“Utmost privacy sir.”

“Thank you.” Benny put his purchases on the inside of his jacket and left the shop. He found an upscale restaurant and put in an order to go. With dinner in hand, he went back to their hotel and up to their room. He opened the door and saw Beth lounging on the bed in his robe with the tv on. 

She looked up and saw the fancy bag of food and sat up. “To what do I owe the pleasure of such fancy fare?”

He wanted to drop the food and go the bed and ravish her but he smiled and said, “For celebrating.”

“I like that idea. A fancy meal before I kick your ass tomorrow.”

“You know you have to work for your wins though.” Benny put the bag on the table and went to the bed. He got on his knees before Beth and held her hands in his. “I’ve brought more gifts and add to the celebration tonight.”

“What are you doing?”

Benny set his hat next to her on the bed and pulled out the ring box first. He opened the box and asked, “Will you marry me?”

She moved between the ring and Benny’s face a few times and said, “Yes. Yes.” She pulled him into a kiss and said, “I love you, Benny Watts.”

“I love you so much, Beth.” He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. “I have another present and it will go perfectly with your dress tomorrow.” He pulled out the necklace box and opened that as well.

“Oh my. That is the most beautiful necklace I’ve ever seen.” Beth felt a couple of teardrops fall from her eyes.

Benny reached for the necklace and he put it on Beth as he kissed her softly. He wiped the tears from Beth’s cheeks and whispered, “Let’s eat dinner and we’ll celebrate the rest of the night.”

“I can use some food. Benny Jr. can use some too.”

“Are we sure we want to make him a junior? We can always use Benny for the middle name.”

“I’ll think about it. It’d be a lot of B. Watts in the chess world.” She giggled.

“I’ll take that.”

The next morning after Beth and Benny are dressed for their match and the day, Beth called Jolene. “Hello?”

“I’m sorry it’s so late sir but may I speak to Jolene? Tell her Beth’s on the line.”

The man shot up in bed and shook his wife and said, “Jo, your friend Beth is on the line. Isn’t she in London this week?”

Jolene sat up in bed and the clock said one o’clock in the morning. She took the phone and said, “Aren’t you supposed to be kicking Watts's ass right about now?”

“He proposed last night. I wanted to tell you before the news got out. We’re on a flight right after the tournament into Louisville. Be there to get us when we land?”

“Yes. We’ll be there no matter the time. I want to see that ring.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Good. Now go kick his ass and call with the time you’re landing.”

“I will. See you soon Jolene.”

Jolene smiled and said, “See you cracker.”

Once the phone was put back on the cradle, Benny pulled Beth into a deep kiss. He kissed her a few more times and whispered, “You said it was perfect.”

“It is. Now let’s go shake up chess once more.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Beth picked up her sweater and put it over her dress and Benny picked up his trusty hat and leather duster to wear over his turtleneck and nice jeans. Beth wiped her lipstick off of Benny’s lips and reapplied hers so it was fresh for the cameras. Benny laced his fingers with her right hand so her left could be on display and opened the door. 

Downstairs the pair stopped by the entry table and Benny picked up their papers before guiding Beth to the lone table and holding her seat out for her. When he was seated they shook hands - the press and audience couldn’t believe the closing they were getting - the cameras went off several times as the couple had paused the opening so that the ring could take center stage but no one said a word as the game commenced.

The game slowly progressed and near lunch, Beth rubbed her stomach and Benny motioned for the tournament director. He whispered to the director about a quick lunch for Beth and the director motioned to pause the game. Beth was thankful for the quiet nod to her hunger and Benny helped her stand so they could go over to the hotel restaurant. Benny had his arm around her waist and his other protective over her baby bump. The press let them go so they could get back to the game - no one could tell who was going to win with this game but that was part of the allure to watch them play.

Food consumed and bathroom breaks taken, Beth and Benny returned to the table and the two went back to their game. Their game finished mid-afternoon with Benny asking for a draw. They had been going back and forth for two hours and a win wasn’t likely anytime soon. At their home, they would keep playing just enjoying the banter of the pieces. He would take this punch so that Beth could have a perfect day. Beth knows him well enough to accept the draw and the game ends for now. 

They did a short interview to appease the press for the moment and promised a longer interview after the baby was born. Then set off for the airport once they collected their luggage. “You were beautiful today. Your gameplay and natural elegance.”

“Thank you. And the game will continue when we get home.”

“I was hoping. I only asked so they could go home.”

“Oh, I know.” Beth grinned and laced her fingers with Benny’s.

They landed in Louisville around dinner time and Benny helped Beth off the plane. The press was there and Jolene and her husband Henry were off to the side. Beth lit up when she saw Jolene and Benny waved them over. The two best friends hugged each other tightly before Jolene looked at the ring then she saw the necklace. 

“Mr. Benny Watts with good taste. These are gorgeous. Henry look at these,” Jolene said.

Henry looked at her engagement ring and necklace and said, “Those are beautiful. Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,” Benny replied.

“Thank you,” Beth said.

“Let’s go to dinner and celebrate,” Jolene said.

“Okay.”

Three months later, Beth shook Benny awake and said, “Hospital now. Baby coming.”

Benny scrambled out of bed and grabbed his jacket and put his feet into his slippers before he helped Beth out of bed and into her heavy coat and a pair of her oxfords. They went downstairs and he grabbed her bag by the door. The hospital was a ten-minute drive from their house and Benny parked the car by the ER doors so he could get a nurse. 

The ER went into a flurry of motion and once Beth was inside, Benny moved the car to the doctor's parking lot before darting back inside before they took Beth back. Beth smiled when she saw him again and said between deep breaths that she was ready to go back. Benny reached for her hand and moved with her gurney as they took her back to have the baby. They showed Benny how to scrub in so he could be in the same room as Beth and watch their son being born.

Two hours later Beth was exhausted but holding their son in his blue blanket and Benny watched all of this in wonder. He was still in the scrubs given to him by the hospital when Beth handed their son to him to hold. Benny held him carefully in his arms as he looked between his son and soon to be wife.

\--------

The blurb heard around the world:

Lexington Chronicle

Local World Champion Elizabeth Harmon and her fiance World Champion, Benjamin Watts, welcomed their son Benjamin Joseph (Joey) Watts, Jr. on April 5, 1970. Mother and child are doing very well. The family wishes for privacy at this time to bond with baby Joey. Congratulations to the Harmon-Watts family.


End file.
